


Live the life i live

by Niky30



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love, Minor Nyssa al Ghul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky30/pseuds/Niky30
Summary: After her mom got killed, Sara went back to her old bad habits. Her marriage is a mess.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

****English is not my first language, so please be nice **

“Yo, Zari you have a call on line 4” Gideon yelled from her office. Zari groaned before she grabs the phone to answer.

“Zari Toma’s office, who am I speaking to?”

“Hi, this is Alex, the owner of the WAP Club and I have one of your friends here who got in trouble. Would you please come and pick her up” she informed.

Zari rubbed her forehead and sighed. She knows who it was and wasn’t even surprised to received 4 calls in a week about the same situation.

“Thanks for calling me…I’ll be on my way in a few minutes “

“Alright” 

**WAP CLUB(Zari’s POV)**

When I walked inside the club, I made my way straight to the bar. There was a women, black short hair with a few tattoos on her arms. I think I was so lost by staring at them that I didn’t realized she was waving her hand in front of my face.

“Euh…hi” I shake my head and blush furiously.

“Oh..erm…sorry about that” she smiles.

“No worries…what can I get you?” 

“no, actually…I received a phone call from the owner about a friend of mine?” I frown. She chuckles.

“It’s me” she extends her hand. I gladly shake it.

“I’m..i’m Zari…You can call me Za or Riri…that’s how my friends call me” I blush again when I see her staring at me with a grin on her face. She leans against the counter.

“well, nice to meet you! “We stared at each other for a very long time. This is so awkward.

“Erm…yea..so where is she?” I ask and she nods toward the stairs.

“I stopped serving her after she started fighting with another woman” she shrugs her shoulders.

“Let me guess…the other woman was tall, blonde hair…right?” I guess and she nods. I roll my eyes.

“Thanks…well wish me good luck because I’ll need it” she winks at me before I walk toward Sara. As soon as she sees me, she chuckles.

“RIRI!” She yelled drunkenly before she wraps her arms around me. I groan before I grab her.

“ok…you had enough. I’m bringing you home, you’ll sleep and tomorrow we will talk about it …again” I say tiredly.

“yup…go-ood Idea!” We make our way to the bar.

“It wasn’t that hard after all” Alex smirks and I laugh.

“oh lord…please tell me you not actually flirting with my cousin” Sara groans. I blush.

“ok, let’s go” I smile softly before I push her out the door.

**AVA’S POV**

After l left the club last night for having an argument with Sara again, I went straight to home and to bed. We’ve been fighting a lot recently after her mom died. She’ve been cold with me, pushing me away and drinking a lot. I sigh softly before I get out of bed. I took a shower and brush my teeth before i walk downstairs. Today I was off, so I’m working from home.   
As I walk downstairs, I see her sleeping on the couch. I roll my eyes before I grab two pills from the cabinet and a glass of water. I put in on the table in front of her. When she wakes up, she’ll take them. I make my way to the kitchen to start making coffee and something to eat. I grab my computer and make my way to the living room. Take a sip of my coffee and eating at the same time.

**2 HOURS LATER…(11H30 AM)**

“Yes, ok perfect…just make sure to set up an meeting with her for tomorrow 2 pm”I inform my assistant.

“All good Ava…see you tomorrow” Nora reply.

“bye”

“bye” 

“Hey…” she greet from the doorframe, a cup of coffee in her hand and a piece of bread in the other. I guess she was up a long time ago. 

“Hey” I say, my eyes still on my computer’s screen. I can feel her approaching.

“I’m sorry about last night…I didn’t mean to fight with you” she says, sitting in front of me. Wch now, she was blocking my vision. 

  
“yeah, well it seems that’s the only thing you like to do recently” I try to hold back my temper. To my surprise, she just nod her head.

“Ok, yea…I deserve this” she starts and sighs “ I know lately I’ve been a bitch to you, pushing you away and all that. It’s just…I can’t handle the pain and madness that I’m feeling inside after my mom got killed” she explains sadly.

I put my computer aside and let out a sigh before I grab her hands.

  
“I can’t say I know what you feeling before I’ve never lost someone close to me but you know I’m there for you…the gang is there for you Sara. You just have to let us in…otherwise you’ll just end up shutting everyone’s out without realizing it” I explain softly. She shrugs her shoulders, holding back her tears as she squeezes my hands.

“yea…I’ll try my best” I smile softly before I kiss her.

“That’s my girl” I say and she chuckles, whipping her eyes.

“well, I’m gonna get ready because I have to meet with my new assistant at the Club. “ she stands up. 

“You didn’t meet with her yet?” I ask and she shakes her head.

“no because she was in New York for a meeting, so I’m meeting with her today. Alex, the owner of the Wap club told me she’s very nice and professional…I’ll be the judge of that” she smirks and I roll my eyes.

“Don’t scare her like you did with the others. That place was supposed to be open 2 weeks ago” I raise an eyebrows. She scoffs before she kissed my cheek.

“I’ll try my best. I got to go. See you later” I wave at her before she walks out the front door. Well, this is gonna be a long day.  
AT Zari’s

“Basically, they told me he was supposed to get arrested but they didn’t have enough proof to do so!” she says furiously. 

“well, at least they have some evidence…the only thing we’re missing is a witness” I say as I hand her the files. She flips through the pages and frowns.

“this..this is nothing, Ava! He fucking raped them and left them drugged on the street! And they just wrote that he has mental issues!” 

“I know but I can’t do nothing about it! If I go to the head Chef to tell him about the other evidences we might have on him, he will tell me to fuck off!

“ I explain. She let out a groan before she stands up.

“I need a drink” she walks to the kitchen and I follow her. She pours two glasses of wine and hand me one.

“Change of subject…how’s Sara?” she asks before she take a sip. I sit on top of the counter.

“I think…she’s trying to make some progress. We had a little talk this morning” 

“Surprised that it didn’t turn into an argument” she raises an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s better this way. Plus she’s meeting with her new assistant”

“I hope you told her to behave” she smirks and I laugh.

“Zari, this is the 5th interviews she’s having…I hope it will be the last one” we laughs.

“ who referred her to her?” I sip my wine.

“the owner of the Wap club, Alex” she pits out her drink. I frown.

“Euh, you’re ok?” 

“yup…erm I’m good” she blushes and I give her a skeptical look before I realized why she was blushing. I grin.

“You met her last night, huh? Alex” she glares at her.

“shut it” I laugh.

“Oh, c’mon…I know you got speechless when you saw her” I smirk and she scoffs.

“ok, yes…she’s beautiful that’s all” she shrugs her shoulders before she pours another glass of wine. 

“Hmm…and what about Amaya?” I smirk again and she glares at me.

“Nope I’m not having this conversation with you” she huffs and I laugh before I wrap my arm around her shoulders and make our way to the living room

**SARA’S POV ( THE DINAH CLUB)**

I groan angrily before I decline the call again. It was Lauren. After our mom died, she just vanished, without saying anything. She never call it been 1 year and now she’s calling me. I put my phone in my pocket before I continue to place the bottles on the bar. I hear the door opens and turn to see who it was.

“Hi, we’re not open yet as you can see” I say a bit too coldly without meaning to. She raises and eyebrow and I sigh.

“sorry…I didn’t mean to sound harsh”

“Well, if I’ll have to work with a boss like you, mind as well act the same way” my eyes wide.

“oh…you’re the assistant…Nyssa” I extend my hand.

“yes that’s me and you must be Sara…the owner” I chuckle and she shakes my hand. 

“well, welcome to The Dinah Club…we still have a few things to fix like the paint, the bathroom and the private room”

“Nice, I can’t wait to see that place once it’s done” she says excitedly. I like her, she’s better than the ones that I had. We start walking around.

“Yea, me too…it’s gonna be pretty awesome. I already met with the bouncers and the rest of the staffs. The only thing I’m missing it’s a second bartender” I sigh and reach my hands in my hair.

“oh, well I can help with that if you want…even tho my position is to be your assistant”

“for real!?” I exclaim happily. She laughs

“yea, plus I have a degree as a bartender so why not…been a long time I haven’t serve one of my drinks”

“yes! Thank you so much. I never thought I would say this but , we will make a GREAT TEAM” I grin and she nods happily as she removes her bomber jacket. She puts her helmet on the counter.

“so what I can I do to help?” I grab a box and hand it to her with a smirk.

“Bathroom need a clean up” 

“You leaving the worst for me, aren’t you?” she groans. I tap her shoulder as she makes her way to the bathroom.

“sorry dear”.

The day went by, we ended up clean up pretty much everything, even done with the small painting we had to paint. I ordered some food so we could eat. It was already 10pm to my surprise. We sat on the couch across the room, enjoying our food and some drinks Nyssa made.

“Danm, this drink is so good…wow!” I down it and she raises an eyebrow.

“Easy, boss…I don’t want to be the one to bring your drunk ass at home on my first day “ I chuckle, take a bit of my burger.

“so what brought you here in Miami? I mean except for the job that Alex talked to you about” I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and look at her food. Oh oh, maybe I shouldn’t have ask this question.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“It’s ok, don’t apologize for asking a simple question” she interrupts before she sip from her glass.

“I simply needed to get away from some people and mostly my brother” she clenches her teeth at the end.

“I guess you guys are not very friend” I say softly and she laughs bitterly.

“if you mean for the fact that he fucked my ex, well yes”

“oh….oh….that bad ,huh” I say awkwardly and we end up laughing.

“ya…well, what is done is done. I don’t talk to them anymore even though they won’t stop calling and texting me” same for Laurel and i.

“hmm, family will never be easy” I mumble and she nods.

“What about you, boss!?” she smirks. She pours us another drink.

“What about me?” I ask innocently and she scoffs. I take a long sip of my drink.

“well, to begin with, when did you buy this place?” 

“If I remember correctly, it was 1 year ago.” I laugh softly. Flashbacks going through my head.

“A year ago and you just started to rebuild this place?” she exclaims.

“yea…I had a…rough year so I needed time” I say sadly and she nods 

“oh, I understand” no, I don’t think you do but it’s fine. My phone started to ring. I take it from my pocket to look at the screen.

“Sorry, I have to take this” she nods. I stand up and walk closer to the bar.

“Hey babe” I say.

“Hey…how was the day? And your new assistant?” I can tell she was grinning.

“I’m sooo exhausted and she’s very nice. We did most of the job, we only have a few touch up to do and by tomorrow night we should be good to open” I say excitedly.

“Nice! I’m so happy for you, love”

“thanks”

“so what time are you coming back home? It’s already 11h15pm and I miss you”

“I should be there in 30 minutes “

“alright, hurry up. I love you”

“Love you too. Bye” I hang up and sigh. I make my way back to where Nyssa was.

“Ok, I finished placing the inventory papers all together. So everything should be good for tomorrow.” She informs.

“Alright, perfect and I guess for the drinks and glasses too?” 

“Yup, boss” she smirks and I groan.

“you sound exactly like my best friends”

“How?”

“annoying” I smirk and she snorts.

“Funny” she grabs her jacket, helmet and bag.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” I ask. She zips her jacket.

“yes, I will be there…and by the way, do you know a place where I can throw some punches?” I raise my eyebrow

“Already feeling like kicking ass after your first day?” I joke and she laughs.

“I wish but no, this is my morning routine. It helps me get started with my day”

“same for me, maybe we can team up for that. Tomorrow 7am. I’ll text you the address” 

“ok, boss” she smirks and i glare at her.

“I swear, Nyssa if you call me boss one more time” she laughs before she makes her way to the door.

“goodnight” and with that she was gone.

~ DC ~

I got home later than I was suppose to and Ava was already asleep. I remove my boots and look at the clock, it was already 12h30am. I sigh before I make my way upstairs. I took a shower and went straight to bed. I wrap my arms around her before I close my eyes  
Next morning…

“can you turn that off” Ava grumbles under the sheet. It was my alarm. 

“yea, sorry about that” I press snooze before I kiss her on the head and get out of bed.

“It’s 6h15 in the morning, you got home late…you still gonna go workout?” she mumbles tiredly. 

“Yea, you know it’s my routine, Ava…I need this” I explain.

“Can you skip this one? I wanted to go out for breakfast” I smile softly before I put my shirt on.

“babe, I would love that but i have to meet with my assistant…we can go out for lunch if you’d like” 

“chilling with your assistant instead of me…she must be the one “ she raise her eyebrows. I nod as I put my sneakers.

“yea, she’s actually very nice, mature. She came up with quite a few good ideas. I think I won’t have any problems with this one” I get up and get closer to her.

“cool then…I’ll see you in a bit” she gives me quick kiss. I grab my water bottle and make my way outside. I grab my phone and send a quick text to Nyssa to tell her where to meet me.  
As I get inside my gym, I immediately started with jumping rope, a few push ups and pull ups. I take a sip of water before someone opens the door.

“Hey, boss” I chuckle.

“ok, I guess this is my new nickname…how are you?” she shrugs her shoulders before she drops her bag on the floor.

“Good...so who’s gym is this? I saw a few people training in the other room” she point behind her.

“actually, that’s mine…I built it 3 years ago with my bestfriend. You’ll meet her tonight at the opening” I explain and her eyes wide.

“You’re quite an entrepreneur” I shrug my shoulders before I give her a pair of boxing glove.

“Yea, I got it from someone very special to me” I mumble. I think she got it and decides to switch the subject.

“so, ready to get your ass kick, boss!” she smirks before she gets on the ring.

“Oh, you gonna regret saying that” I smirk back.

**A few minutes later…**

  
“ok…that…was…insane!” she says out of breathe. I laugh.

“feels good no…and to my surprise you’re the first one to kick my ass at boxing” 

“you got a few good moves…mostly the kicks and punches” I nod as I remove my gloves..  
“

c’mon…I’ll show you the place where you can shower” we grab our towels and make our way to the bathroom.

“here, you have everything you need”

“Thanks, I didn’t know you had all that in here”

“yea, I even have a kitchen and two rooms…a game room” she raises an eyebrow at the end.

“A game room?” I roll my eyes.

“not THAT kind of game room…video game, Zari is a maniac!” I inform and she nods.

Outside the gym…

“So ,it was a good training…a bit intense but that’s how I love it” she says as she put her leather jacket.

“yes. We should do that more often…I’ll be at the club around 1pm. I have to go back home, so I’ll meet you over there” she nods before she sits on her bike.

“let’s go. I’ll drive you back” I was about to insist but at the same time I was being lazy to walk all the way back home.

“fine…you better not kill me!” I warn as I grab the helmet from her hand and she laughs. As soon as I get home, I walk to the kitchen.

“Hey, bitch” Zari high five me.

“Hey, loca…what are you doing here? I thought you were working today?” I open the fridge to grab a bottle of juice.

“Nope, I took the day off and your girl wanted to go grab something to eat” I stop drinking and she stares at me.

“I told her this morning we’ll go together after I wasn’t able to have breakfast with her this morning” I say tiredly.

“she was a bit pissed when she called…but don’t mention that to her or she will strangle me” she warns and I scoff. Ava can be drama queen most of the time. If I can’t make it to some places or anything else, she’ll always turn to plan B.

“yea, well not my problem. She knows every mornings I do my workouts”

“oh, you’re back…how was the training?” Ava asks as she walks in the kitchen. She literally avoided looking at me.

“good...how was your lunch?” I retort back. She drop the knife hardly on the counter and gives me a cold stare. Just when she was about to retort back, Zari jumped in.

“Ok, little birds…not the time for another epic scenario…So Ava let’s go we got work to do..and you” she turns to me “ I’ll see you tonight”. Ava grabs the apple she finished cutting before she grabs her bag and make her way to the door.

“yea, alright, I’ll see you too tonight, I love you too” I yell with sarcasm. She just slammed the door. I let out a scream before I grab my car keys. It was already 1 pm and I already feel like having a fucking drink. I let out a groan.

**The Dinah Club**

As soon as I get inside my cub, I make my way to the private room with a bottle of Henny. I sit and pour myself 5 shots before I put the bottle aside. I was feeling a bit dizzy but who cares. I get up, turn up the music and start to do some work.

It was already 5pm and I was starting to get hungry. Before I could grab my phone to order something, Nyssa walked in.

“Hey, boss!...you there? I bought some food!” she yells. I make my way down the stairs.

“Oh lord, you’re a life saver. I was dying and just about to order some food” I grab the bag from her hands and put them on the counter.

“yea, we’ll I figured we might need food cuz we”’ll be here at least till 3 am…and I see that you already started” she points to the bottle. 

“erm…yeah, I needed a few shots to cool down” I clear my throat she stares at me. I grab the general tao, veggies and rice and start eating.

“Are you ok? This morning you were-“ I raise my head sharply.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me and let’s eat!” I say a little bit too coldly. She nods slowly. After we were done eating, we continued to finish setting up the place. The rest of my staffs started to show up. Since we had lunch, we didn’t talk at all. And it’s my fault.

“Ok, guys…Welcome to the Dinah…it’s already 9pm and we’re about to open in an hour. I want this night to be epic and drama free!” I explain and the DJ raises her hand.

“I’m Jaycee, the DJ…. Do you have any specific kind of music you’d like me to play?”

“well, I think it’s pretty obvious, it’s a Club” one of the bouncer answers and I glare at him.

“Mick, shut your mouth and go to your position” he scoffs before he walks away. Mick is my cousin and most of the time he can be a pain in the ass.

“Rap, rnb, pop.. make it hot and dope!” I say and she nods before walking away with the rest of the staff. Before Nyssa could walk away, I grab her arm.

“Hey…” she crosses her arms over her chest. I roll my eyes ; why she needs to act like Zari.

“I’m sorry about earlier…I just…had a bad afternoon” I mumble.

“Look, I get it and it’s not of my business. We are not friends and I’m your employee. So it’s all good” she replies and I frown a little bit.

“right…well, let’s the night begin”, I force a smile before she walks away.

**Later at night (midnight)…**

The music was pretty awesome, people were dancing, making out and having fun. The staffs were doing an amazing job.

“this club is epic!” Zari yells as she comes back from a table. She wanted to help for tonight, even though this is not her job. I mean, she’s a cop. 

“Yes it is. I’m glad that you guys are here” I smile widely. A part of it was fake.

“Speaking of…where’s Ava?” she asks with a front. I shrug my shoulders as I continue to serve drinks.

“She texted me a few minutes ago…saying she won’t be there” I slam the bottle on the counter. She immediately grab my hand. I see Nyssa staring at us.

“well, I’m sure she got stuck at work. “

“Yea, whatever…I don’t want to think about this. Just the fact that she didn’t show up at my opening, I’m fucking angry, Zari! “

“Ok, let’s forget about this for tonight and enjoy the night…and no excessive drinking” she warns at the end. I give her a fake smile and she shakes her head.

The rest of the night was going pretty well, it was already 2am. Nyssa, Zari and I shared a few shots with a few customers.

"Make it faster next time" said a guy sitting at the bar. Turning, i glare burly in the direction of the guy. I move past Nyssa and glare at him.

"You shut up! This is my club so if you can't be patient, you can get the fuck out of here" i say coldly. The fact that i had a little bit of alcohol in my blood, didn't help my behavior. Nyssa and Zari hold me back.

"Sara, don't ruin everything. It's not worth it" Zari pushes me. But i wasn't going to back down.

"C'mon boss. Leave it" Nyssa added. I push past them and punch the guy in the face and he fall across the table. Nyssa looks at me in shock and Zari well she was clearly angry.  
“Oh lord! What the hell is wrong with you!” Zari screams, pushing me away. I step back, shaking my head before I make my way to my office.

A few minutes after, she burst through my door and slams the door.

“what the fuck was that, Sara? Punching a customer in front of everyone, is a bad start for this club.” She yells and I glare at her.

“he started it, he should have just keep his mouth shut and wait for his fucking drink!”I yell back before I pour myself a shot.

“What because your wife didn’t show up you have take it on the customers? Can you for once in your life act like an adult!” 

“She’s not acting like a wife at this moment! So I could careless about that!” I sneer, swallowing the shot. She shakes her head.

“As your bestfriend, I’m telling you to get your shit together and stop turning every problems or situation to alcohol! Because right now, that person in front of me is not the girl I used to know” she spits, fixing me in the eyes. I didn’t say a word and just look at her before she walks away, slamming the door. I start to cry before I smashed the bottle across the room.

 **3h15am** …

I was still in my office. The music stopped playing downstairs, I guess they were already closing up. I was sitting in the dark ; another bottle in my hand and the other a picture of my mom and i. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t heard the door open.

“Hey” Nyssa says softly before she joins me on the floor. She grabs the bottle from my hand and take a long sip. We sat there in silence, for about 10 minutes before I speak.

“That…was my mom…she got killed a year ago” I whisper, staring at the picture.

“i'm sorry to hear that...this is why you named this club after her name” she guesses and I look at her with surprise.

“how did you know?” she smiles 

“Alex told me a little bit about you but nothing personal, don’t worry!” she explains and I chuckle.

“Of course she did…Alex is a nice woman and she did a very good job sending you to me”

“and she can be a pain in the ass!” we laughed.

“I’m sorry about what you saw down here…I was so angry about something…I took it out on this client” I slur.

“I guess it had something to do with the wife” I laugh a little before I take a long sip from the bottle.

“I don’t want to talk about it…I just want to sit there and drink” she scoffs before she snatches the bottle from my hand. I glare at her as we both stand up.  
“I think you had enough…since we got into the club, you never stop!” she retorts. I glare again, trying to get the bottle but she steps back.

“you know, I was staring to like you as my assistant but right now I think I’ll fire your ass” I try to be serious but she just laughs.

“ya…of course…stop acting like a child and get your stuffs, I’m driving you back home” I pout before I give up.

“alright” 

~ ~ ~

“I’ll see you tomorrow, boss…and goodnight” I get out of her car, grabbing my jacket.

“Yup…bye and thanks for the lift” I get into the house, throw my jacket on the floor before I stumble to the couch and drop my body on it.


	2. Family diner

Thanks everyone for your feedback!

**Ava’s POV**

  
Last night was exhausting. Our boss was back from Miami and was giving us a hard time about a case. I got stuck at work, filling up papers and calling witnesses. I was supposed to be at the opening, but honestly I wasn’t feeling like going and I was still pissed about what happened. I get out of bed and walk straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take shower. I have to be at work earlier today and my parents are coming over for diner. It’s gonna be a long day. I walk down the stairs, hoping to see her on the couch but she wasn’t there. I guess she was in the room working out. I walk in the kitchen to start breakfast. 10 minutes later, she walks in. 

  
“Good morning” I say softly as I put the French toasts in two separate plates. 

“hey” was the only thing she mumbles before sitting down on the counter.

“how was the opening? Sorry I couldn’t make it. Had a lot of things going on at work” I explain before I hand her a plate with a cup of coffee and some fruits. 

“It was good. And don’t worry about it” she shrugs her shoulders before taking a bite of her French toast. I stare at her for a few minutes before something on her hand caught my attention.

“What happened to your hand?” I ask with a frown, reaching for her hand but she moves it away before I can reach it.

“nothing you need to worry. Just some guy who was being a pain the ass” 

“so what, you decided to pick up a fight for that?” I hiss without meaning too and she clenches her jaw.

“well if you were there, maybe I could have hold back my anger!” I laugh bitterly.

“Oh, right…because this is all my fault? It’s my fault that that I was stock at work after a mother just lost her daughter because of psychopath?...what about the fact that you ditched me last morning to go train with that new assistant of yours, huh?” I yell, slamming my hand down on the counter and she flinches. We stand there in silence before I speak again.

“I don’t have the strength for this” I point between us “ my parents are coming over for dinner tonight, if you can make it “ I inform.

“Yea fine…I’ll be there” I smile softly before I kiss her. I grab my keys, bag and bag before I make my way to the door. I know she wasn’t happy about that. Her and my parents, well mostly my mom, were never a fan of Sara. And Sara never liked my mom because she knows she can be excessive all the time.

**At work…**

I walk into the building and see Amaya sitting on Zari’s desk, probably gossiping about something as usual.

“well, take god I don’t pay you enough to see you sitting there gossiping!” I say with sarcasm. She scoffs before she moves away from the desk.

“good morning to you too! How are ya?” Zari asks. I sigh before I grab the co from her hands.

“exhausted! Last night I got out of here so late and this fucking Nick is getting on my nerves!” I hiss at the end. 

“Thank god I was already out. I can’t stand him” Zari spits

“Chill, girl…he won’t last forever because” she starts “they gonna fire him today)” she whispers the last part. We gasped and she smirks. Zari and I grab her by the arm and drag her into another room.

“what do you mean?”

“how do you know?”

“Well, the girl from the other department told me she was switching position to come work upstairs with us

“ I raise my eyebrow.

“since when do you talk with the people in this department?” she wiggles her eyes and I gasp.

“you little bitch! You slept with her!” I hiss and she laughs. Except Zari who remain silence the whole time.

“What can I say, they can’t resist me” she smirks and I roll my eyes. I look at Zari who looks so pissed and angry.

“I’m gonna go back to work…I have a long day ahead” she grabs her bag and walks out the door before I could stop her.

“what is wrong with her?”Amaya asks.

“Don’t worry about it.She’ll be fine…so please continue”

“oh yea…so when I asked how come and she told me they gonna fire him to promote someone else”. I groaned.

“well, I just hope it won’t be another fucking asshole!” I sigh as we make our way upstairs.

“let’s hope not”  
1pm (lunch break)

“Omg, do you always have to turn everything into sex” I hear Zari complains as I walk into the cafeteria.

“Oh c’mon I was just joking. What is wrong with you lately?” I approach them with my food and sit beside Zari.

“what did I missed?” 

“oh, I don’t know. Why don’t you ask Amaya? She seems to have the right answers to all your questions.” She hisses before she stabs her fork into her salad. I shake my head and chuckle.

“I just told her she should open her legs more often…been a year she didn’t use that punani. I think that’s why she’s grumpy all the time”Amaya says, shrugging her shoulders. I laugh softly and Zari shakes her head angrily.

“don’t say things like that, Amaya” I warn before I take a bite from my burger.

“I don’t wanna be a slut like you! I won’t use people as if they were a piece of meat” Zari replies coldly and Amaya just chuckles.

“ok guys! Enough. This is not the place for this kid of discussion” I say out loud.

“Maybe if you would open your eyes sometimes instead of just seeing a woman as piece of meat in front of you, you’ll know what the word ; love means!” Zari spots coldly as she stands up angrily. She grabs her bag and files before she storms out. Amaya looks at me in shock.

“I was just messing with her. I didn’t do anything wrong” 

“Seriously, A? You know danm well she always loved you more than just a friend and you just keep pushing and pushing!” she turns back to her food.

“yea and I told her that I don’t do relationship and commitment. This is way out of my game. And I don’t wanna be more than that“ she explains and I sigh.

“so you telling me that if she finds a girl who gets the chance to get inside of her you wouldn’t mind” I smirk when she stays in silence and glares at me.

“She’s not the kind of girl who’s gonna go in bed with another one just like that. So I doubt it” she says and I laugh.

“Right…if you say so” I reply. After having lunch, we walked to the conference room for the meeting with the board about the case that we’ve been working on. 

“hello guys and I’m glad that you could meet us” one of the president of the company says.

“hi” everyone in the room says.

“so I think that most of you heard about Nick. He won’t be a part of the team anymore” he continues.

“How come? “

“What happened?”

“Who’s gonna be at the head of this company?” It was my turn to ask.

“well, Ms. Sharpe, to answer your questions. I’m happy and glad to announce you that you will be the one in charge of this company from now on” I stare at him in shock as I hold my chest. Zari and Amaya were smiling like crazy and the rest of the room was yelling with happiness.

“i…i….don’t know what to say. I never thought that…” I couldn’t find my words.

“Well, hard work pays off, my dear. You accomplished many things for the last 5 years. We thought about giving you this position year ago, but with everything that happened, we thought it was best to wait” he smiles widely before shaking my hand.

“oh my god. Well, thank you, Jay. I’m in shock but freaking happy” I scream, holding back my happy tears. After the little celebration we did at work, it was already 4pm and I was done with work.

“So dinner at your parents tonight?” Zari says as she puts her clothes in her sport bag.

“Yea and I’m fucking stressing because now I’ll have to tell them the big news” I whine and she chuckles.

“don’t worry about that. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Beside you have Sara with you” Amaya adds. And I nod slowly.

“Yea….anyway, have a good day guys and catchup with you tomorrow for Nora’s birthday” I hug them before I walk out the building, making my way to my car. 

**At home…(4h30pm)**

When I got home, I walk straight to the kitchen to start prepping the food for tonight. Everything needs to be ready for 7pm. I pour myself a glass of wine, take a sip before I start chopping the vegetables. Sara will be there in any minutes, she texted me earlier to tell me she will leave the Club earlier. 

“hey, I’m home” she walks in, throw her jacket on the couch before she removes her boots. I stop chopping and raise an eyebrow, she groans. Sher grabs her coat and put it at the right place.  
“Hey” I lean in and give her a kiss. Before I can pull away, she breaks the kiss and start kissing down my neck. I chuckle softly.

“babe, we…can’t…we have to finish prepping the food”

“C’mon…we didn’t do it been weeks” she bites my neck and I moan before I push her away.

“How much I would love that but…we gonna have to hold it till the end of this dinner” I smile and give her a kiss. She pouts before she grabs the potatoes .

“fine, you better” we laugh. I miss that. I mean, she never really laugh or try to get physical with me for months. We spent the rest of the time prepping and playing around. Everything was now ready. I get out of the shower and get dress. Sara was setting up the table when I walk downstairs. 

“you’re ready to face the lion” I ask playfully and she scoffs.

“don’t remind me…and I’ll never be afraid of her” she replies before the bell rings. I take a deep breathe before I put on a smile and open the door.

“Hey, mom and dad!” I greet. They smile back before hugging me. Once I pull away, my mom saw Sara standing behind me. She smiles. A fake one as usual. 

“Sara” is the only thing she says.

“MS. Sharpe” Sara sneers and I give her a warning look. 

“hello, Mr.Sharpe…how are you?” my dad and Sara were always on good terms. My dad loves her pretty much. He smiles widely before hugging her.

“hey, Sara. I’m good thanks. Now how about you serve me that scotch of yours” he grins and she chuckles wrapping her arms around his. 

“please, don’t have too much” they both ignore me before walking away. I made my way to the kitchen with mom following behind.

“So how’s life going?” she asks. I raise my eyebrow at her.

“Pretty good, work as usual”

“what about that girl of yours?” I glare at her as I hand her a bowl.

“that “girl”, she’s my wife mom…and she’s fine. She just opened her Club last night” she mumbles something incoherent. 

“hmm…good for her at least now she’s working to-“ I slam my hand on the counter.

“Mom! Stop! Can you for once behave and stop acting like a crazy mom? “ I whisper coldly because I didn’t want my dad and Sara to hear us. She scoffs.

“I’m your mother and I want what’s good for you! I’ll never understand what you see in her!” she spits before she walks away toward the dinning room.  
A few minutes past and we were all sitting at the table. The tension was so bad; no one was really talking.

“so, Sara, I heard you just open that Club. It’s nice! “ my dad break the silence. My mom rolls her eyes before she takes a bite from her chicken.

“Yes, last night. It took me at least a year to finally get done with the place. Maybe tomorrow I can show you the place!” she exclaims. He smiles and of course my mom chuckles. I see Sara clenching her fist and I immediately grab her hand.

“what make you decide to open a club? I mean, you could have get any other career but you choose to be a…Club owner” my mom says.   
“Mom, c’mon…” I start but Sara interrupt me.

“no, it’s alright babe…I mean, that’s what most of the people who works for the law do; ask too many questions for nothing” she starts with a smirks before my mom gets a chance to say something.

“so to answer your question, I didn’t want to finish my life as a danm cop, no offense babe. I always loved working with the public, interact with them, listen to their stories when they feeling down” she shrugs her shoulders. Me and my dad hold back our laugh when we looked at my mom’s face. She wasn’t happy…at all.

**Later tonight (10pm )…**

The night went on, my dad and Sara were tipsy. I’m not worry about my dad but Sara, I know she won’t be able to control her temper if my mom doesn’t stop right now. For the last 30 minutes they’ve been throwing knives at each other.

“guys, please that’s enough! We’re supposed to have a fucking family diner not a fucking war!” I yell and my mom glares at me.

“Hey! Watch your tone with me young lady! If your little wife wasn’t so danm drunk, as usual, we could have had a perfect diner!”

“That’s because you never stop since you walk into that house!” I hiss.

“Let me remind you that I’m the one who paid for this freaking house! So If I want to be the freaking bad mom you said I always was, I can take back this house anytime!” she spits. I should have never let her buy this house as my wedding’s gift.

“Darling, calm down. I think you and Sara started on the wrong-“ my turns her head and glares at him.

“Don’t you dare defend that women! She’s nothing but poison to our daughter and she’s not the person that you guys think she is! “ she screams, slamming her fists against the table. We all jumped in shock except Sara who remain cold. To be honest, I’ve never saw my mom act this way my whole life.

“You think that you married the perfect girl that you know since you were a kid? You think you know everything about her MORE than I DO? There’s things that I’m pretty sure she never told you, but I guess who am I to tell you. Even her mother couldn’t stand the sight of her!” before I had the time to process what was happening and what she was talking about, I heard a loud “Slap”.

My dad and I stare in shock at Sara, who just slapped my mother. The room fell in silence, I stare at her and her eyes were full of tears, a mix of sadness, hurt , anger and…regret.

“you can go fuck yourself! “ Sara hisses coldly before she stands up, throwing the tablecloth on the table. I stand up and follow her.

“Babe! Hold on-“ I grab her arm but she moves away.

“I’m going to the Club…I’ll come back when they’re gone”she says calmly, kissing me on the cheek before walking out the door. I reach my hand in my hair before I walk back to the dinning room where my dad already started cleaning up.

“what the hell was that mom? Did you really had to messed up everything again!” she shrugs her shoulders before she finishes her glass of wine.

“simply the truth” I frown angrily, shaking my head.

“What in hell are you talking about!?” 

“Not my place to tell you. And the day she’ll finally decide to tell you, will be the day you’ll finally be able to see I was danm right about her. Let me remind you that I raised you both so I know her better than you do “she finishes softly before she starts cleaning up the table.

After my parents left, all the things that my mom told me were still running through my mind. I mean, I know Sara will never hide something from me, right? It was 1h15am and I was in bed, still staring at my phone hoping she’ll answer my texts but nothing. I sigh sadly before I put my phone aside and fall asleep.

**The next morning…**

I wake up, stretching my arms and turn to the other side, hoping to see her body beside me. But it was empty and I frown. I grab my phone and sees that I have a few missed calls from Zari. I dial her number.

“Good morning, Z!” 

“Good morning! For god sake, I thought you were dead or something” I roll my eyes as I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom.

“I had a crazy night with my mom. Let’s just say it was the worst dinner ever!” I sigh.

“Oh, that explain why Sara was so out of it last night. And by the way she’s asleep on my couch, that ‘s why I called you” 

“thank god, at least I know she’s in good hands” I sigh in relief and she chuckles.

“yea…but Ava, you know she’s really not ok. You know her, she’ll keep everything for herself and won’t take help…last night Nyssa and me had to keep her out of the bar” she explains.

“Nyssa? Who’s that?” I ask.

“euh…her assistant, but that’s beside the point. Anyway, I’ll meet you at work and she’ll lock the door on her way out” she says and I nod to myself.

“alright, I’ll see you at work…and thanks” I hang up the phone before getting ready for work.


	3. Sara and Zari's POV

**Sara's POV**

  


I open my eyes and grow painfully. I hear Zari talking to Ava over the phone and telling her that I was there to come pick me up. I get up as fast as I can and sneak out of the house. I didn't want to deal with her at the moment so i went straight to the club. As soon as I got inside, I took a shower and dressed up before I walked back downstairs. I put on some music and start cleaning the bar.

  


**30 minutes later…**

  


"Ive been texting and calling you since this morning!" Ava walked in and I froze for a second before I continued to clean the table.

  


"Yea, sorry...my phone was upstairs in the office" she sighs and nods, clearly not believing me.

  


"Right...well, Zari called me this morning saying that you crashed at her place. And to my suprise, you weren't there"I rolled my eyes before I put the bucket aside.

  


"Yes, as you can see i had to leave for work" i answer, ready to walk away but she grabs my arm.

  


"You don't get to walk away again, not this time!" She retorts.

  


"I'm not...i just wanted to be left alone after last night. Is that too much to ask!" I hiss.

  


"I'm your wife, Sara! So whatever happened last night at dinner, we- "she starts but i cut her off.

  


"Your mom is not the typical person you can stay around for a second! She always has to play the perfect mom and of course you're gonna have her back because she's your mom!" I yell and she shakes her head angrily.

  


"Of course because she's my mom, Sara! And you're also my wife. But how am I supposed to understand you if you won't open up to me or hide things from me!" She yells back.

  


"My past is my past. And you know damn well i don't like to talk about it. You made a choice to tell me everything about yours. I didn't ask. I didn't push! So how about you do the same thing!" I scream. Just when she was about to retort, Zari walked in. 

  


"Why everytime i show up, you guys are fighting?" She looks between us tiredly. 

  


"What are you doing here?"i ask, not really happy.

  


"What? You're gonna try and push her away too" Ava retorts and I glare at her.

  


"Ok guys! Enough! Whatever is going on here" she points between us " need to stop and be fixed! Right. Fuckin. Now!"

  


"Euh, hi" Nyssa walks in, looking nervous about the situation.

  


"You're here early" I frown and look down at my watch. It was already 11am. I groan and slam my forehead, realizing.

  


"Yea, i stopped at Alex's to pick up something to eat" she waves the bag and smiles a little. I look at Ava and she looks so angry right now.

  


"Ok, Ava. Time to go, we have a lot of work to do" Zari grabs her shoulders. Ava was literally glaring at Nyssa, who clearly couldn't understand why.

  


"We're not done here...i'll see you at home" she spots before she walks away. Zari turns to me, clearly pissed.

  


"Now, i have to clean up your mess...again!" She shakes her head before she runs after Ava. 

  


"Damn it!" I slam the counter.

  


"Sorry if i showed up at the wrong time"

  


"It's fine. What you got there ``I grab the bag and start to look inside.

  


"Erm...just a chipotle wrap and a burrito salad" she hands me a drink.

  


"Thanks" and that was it. We finished setting up to get ready for tonight.

  


**Alex's bar**

  


**Zari's POV**

  


"Gril, I swear if I wasn't there, he would have killed her on the spot" I hear Amaya talking to other people. I roll my eyes before I get up and walk away to sit at the bar. I take a sip from my scotch.

  


"Her conversation is bothering you that much, huh?" I chuckle softly.

  


"Well, Amaya can be a little bit...too much when she tells a story" Alex chuckles as she wipes down the counter. She leans against it, almost close to my face. I shift awkwardly and she smirks.

  


"Do I make you uncomfortable that much?" she jokes.

  


"Erm...nope...nope not at all" i blush furiously. Thank god it was dark inside. She pours two shots and slides one my way, fixing me in the eyes.

  


"You won't resist that long" she leans and whispers in my ear before she pulls back and swallows her shot. She winks at me and walks back to another customer. My eyes widen before I take the shot and swallow it fast.

  


"Woah. Someone is in a party mood" Amaya grins before she wraps her arm around my shoulders. I look up just in time to see Alex staring at me. 

  


"Stop it ,A" I softly push her arm away. She rolls her eyes before she pours six shots.

  


"How was your case today? " she asks and swallows a shot. I do the same.

  


"Same as usual. Dealing with another psycho who literally tried to kidnap a third kid in 2 hours!" I answer and she nods.

  


"Yea, tell me about that. This guy did more than just try to kidnap some kids. Make me sick", she says with disgust before she swallows another shot.

  


"Hmm...well, it's over now. Cheers" 

  


**10 minutes later…**

  


Amaya was already more drunk than me. I knew because she was constantly trying to get to me. But as much as I like her, I don't wanna be in one of her girl labs.

  


"Stop it, A! What is this?" I push her hand away and she laughs softly.

  


"What is what?" I glare at her

  


"This! You are flirting with me and trying to get me to bed like I'm one of those girls! "

  


"Oh c'mon! One night is not gonna kill you" she shrugs her shoulders.

  


"You are really-" before I can finish, we get interrupted by Alex.

  


"Ladies...can i serve you anything else?" She asks, fixing me. I clear my throat as I watch Amaya from the corner of my eyes.

  


"I'll get another scotch" I stop Alex from sliding the glass to Amaya.

  


"No...she had enough. I'll call you a cab" she pouts as Alex remains silent.

  


"Why you always have to kill my vibe"

  


"Hey! You're in for body shots?" One of the girls Amaya was sitting with asked. She came out of nowhere. Amaya grins and stands up.

  


"Hell yea" and she turns to me, kissing me on the cheek. "See you at work tomorrow, tiger" she winks and walks away. I watch as she walks away. And literally watch her as she swallows the shot from between the girl's breast before she starts kissing her. I turn my head away and jump when I feel a hand on my hand.

  


"You ok?...your friend is...something" Alex chuckles. 

  


"Yea? Well maybe you should go over there and make yourself a piece of meat too" i sneer, standing up and grabbing my purse. I walk away before I give her the time to speak. I was so fed up and angry that I just wanted to go away. As soon as I got inside my loft, I took out my shoes and dress. And put on my pj's. I grab a pack of beers and a bag of chips before I make my way to the tv. I sit down on the couch and put on the movie  _ Never Back Down.  _

  


I fell asleep on my couch. It was 3am when I heard a loud bang on my door. I frown and grab my gun. Who the fuck is banging at my door at this time? I make my way to the door and as soon as I open it, she crashes against the wall.

  


"Nyssa?" I frown. I close my door and drag her inside, toward the bathroom. She was hurt pretty badly.

  


"What the fuck happen to you?" I ask.

  


"Can you...just grab me a bottle of scotch please" she mumbles painfully as I take off her shirt. Even through all the tattoos she has, I could see that she got a stab on the ribs but it wasn't too deep.

  


"You alwready smell like boose so i think you add enough." I start cleaning her cut and she winces.

  


"Now start talking. Now!" She chuckles.

  


"You're even hotter when you're mad" 

  


"I'm pretty sure you don't wanna end up with another broken rib '' I glare and she laughs softly.

  


"Jeez, calm down...it was just some guys, that all '' she responds, avoiding my eyes but I know she was lying. I decided to let go because it was late. I finished stitching her up and she crashed on my couch.

  


**8h30 am…**

  


I wake up and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I could smell some pancakes and coffee from the kitchen. I sigh before I rinse my mouth and make my way downstairs.

  


"Good morning" she says as she hands me a plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon and some berries.

  


"Good morning and is this how you tryna avoid a subject" i raise an eyebrow as i grab the plate. I place my gun and badge around my waste.

  


"Well, looks like it's working" she sits down.

  


"You came into my house at 3 fucking in the morning, full of blood and 3 stabs in the ribs. So as a FBI Captain, I deserve to know why you were so banged up early this morning!" I grab a bit of the pancakes.

  


"I told you it was just some random guys who decided to attack the wrong girl" she avoided looking at me and I could tell she was hiding something.

  


"Ok...I'm gonna male my own investigation then. I mean, it's easy to locate the place where you were last night and to find out what happened '' I say innocently and she glares at me.

  


"You don't wanna do this" was the only thing she said before my phone started to ring.

  


"Hello...alright...when?" I look at Nyssa before I walk into my room, closing the door.

  


"Are you sure?...Well, Nyssa showed up at my house in the middle of the night in a pretty bad shape and she won't talk to me...so i guess that if someone called 9-1-1 last night about a certain noise, it was her...yes, it's all good. Thanks ``I hung up and made my way back tk the kitchen but she was gone.

  
  
  
  



End file.
